L'Héritage de l'Ombre
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Réponse au quatrième défi de Crazy Av sur le thème héritage.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici une réponse au quatrième défi de Crazy Av sur le thème héritage. J'avais déjà cette idée depuis un bout de temps maintenant et j'ai enfin pu la mettre sur papier !_

 _En espérant que vous allez aimer._

 _Ps : Tout ce qui est en gras n'appartient pas au monde d'Adrien._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

L'Héritage de l'Ombre

 **Tout était dévasté. Chat Noir était à genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en tenant un corps inerte dans les bras. Ladybug se trouvait derrière lui avec un visage mort. Dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire toute sa culpabilité. Elle s'en voulait atrocement. Chat Noir pleurait encore, hurlant sa peine et sa douleur. Il venait de perdre son seul et unique amour et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien en fait…**

 **« Chat… Tenta Ladybug en s'avançant d'un pas**

 **-N'approche pas Ladybug ! C'est ta faute ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Regarde ce que tu as fais ! »**

 **Chat Noir se retourna vers la super-héroïne et lui lança un regard empli de haine. Les larmes dégoulinaient de ses joues rougies et ses dents s'entrechoquaient violemment les unes contre les autres. Il était extrêmement en colère, détruit de l'intérieur. Il venait de tout perdre, absolument tout… Rien ne pourrait aller maintenant. Jamais il ne pourra aimer encore… Pas avec une telle intensité.**

 **Ladybug et Chat Noir venait encore d'arrêter les agissements de Ladybee. Elle devenait de plus en plus puissante chaque jour alors que les deux super-héros s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Chat Noir n'arrivait pas à oublier sa douleur. Il l'avait perdu à jamais, par la faute de Ladybug… Elle était la cause de tout. Pourquoi devait-il subir ça alors qu'** _ **elle**_ **allait se** _ **marier**_ **?!** _ **Lui**_ **, il ne pouvait pas.** _ **Il**_ **ne le pouvait plus maintenant…**

 _ **Ciris…**_

 **Chat Noir regarda Ladybug avec haine avant de sentir une gigantesque ombre l'avaler.**

 **« C'est ton tour Adrien. »**

Adrien se leva en sursaut. Le rêve qu'il venait de faire le terrifiait. C'était quoi au juste ce délire ?! Un ancien Chat Noir et une ancienne Ladybug… Et apparemment, ça s'était très mal terminé entre eux. Enfin, il ne connaissait pas la fin de l'histoire. Devrait-il poser la question à Plagg ? Mais il ignorait le nom de Chat Noir… Il avait juste celui de Ciris, la personne qui a été tué par la faute de Ladybug s'il avait bien compris… Cela lui donnait la chaire de poule, même si l'ombre qui le poursuivait était plus effrayante encore. Le blond tenta de calmer les battements incessants de son cœur. Il respira à fond, plaça sa main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.

 **Ciris.**

Adrien rouvrit les yeux, pétrifié. Il venait d'entendre Chat Noir parler. Précautionneusement, il sortit des couvertures tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Plagg. Il se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, appréciant un instant le soleil sur sa peau. Comme lui, l'énorme boule de feu venait de se réveiller. Sa lumière était des plus agréables.

 **Regarde-moi.**

Les chuchotements reprirent. La voix était plus forte que toute à l'heure, comme plus vivante. Adrien regarda autour de lui, cherchant vainement d'où venait la voix. Il n'y avait personne à part lui dans la chambre. Plagg ronflait encore et vu son sommeil léger habituel, cela effrayait encore plus le blond.

 **Regarde-moi Adrien, c'est ton tour…**

C'était la voix de Chat Noir, enfin celui du passé. Son tour pour quoi ? Et où devait-il regarder bon sang ?! Adrien ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord un rêve bizarre et maintenant ça ?

 **REGARDE-MOI !**

Le model se tint les oreilles. Il se mit à genoux, ne supportant pas l'intonation stridente de la voix qu'il entendait. C'était comme un affreux ultrason qui lui vrillait les tympans. Il leva la tête, n'entendant plus rien puis il la remarqua enfin : son ombre. Elle n'avait pas forme humaine. C'était un immense Chat qui faisait tout le sol de la pièce. Ses yeux d'un vert hypnotisant le fixaient méchamment. Ils étaient injectés de sang, désireux de vengeance et mauvais. Soudain, un immense sourire machiavélique se forma sous lui et Adrien se fit avaler d'un seul coup avant de perdre connaissance.

Il flottait. Adrien venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait dans le vide. Un immense vide privé de toute lumière. Il y faisait très noir, comme si jamais aucune lumière n'avait pu l'éclairer. Adrien paniqua, où était-il ?

 **Chez moi…**

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là bon sang ?! Je ne comprends rien !

-Tu es dans la bague, Adrien. Dans _son_ monde.

-Que- ?

-Pour répondre à ta question, je suis Elias. Un ancien détenteur du Miraculous du Chat Noir. Et _lui_ c'est Elcaïn. Une Ombre que j'ai créé grâce à ma colère et ma peine… C'est un esprit maléfique si tu veux, un _démon._

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ?!

-C'est à ton tour d'un hérité. Elcaïn doit vivre. Tu seras plus puissant !

-No ! Je vais blesser Ladybug ! Il veut vengeance, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux !

-Tout va bien… Nous savons que cette Ladybug n'est pas Maria… Elle n'a pas tué celui que j'aimais. Elcaïn ne lui fera jamais de mal, tant que tu sauras le contrôler. Et c'est pourquoi je suis là. Dorénavant, chaque soir, tu seras aspiré dans la bague, tandis que Plagg dors, pour apprendre le contrôle.

-… Je… »

 **Réfléchis bien… Adrien…**

Le blond se réveilla en sursaut. Elias, Elcaïn… C'était sans-dessus-dessous ! Cela n'avait aucun sens… Pourtant… Il voulait cette puissance. Si cela lui permettait de sauver Ladybug sans passer pour un idiot… Avec un tel pouvoir, _démoniaque_ certes, mais tellement puissant… Avec _ce pouvoir_ il allait pouvoir la sauver… _le_ sauver aussi… Le blond savait bien qu'il se devait de posséder un tel pouvoir. Il était surement orgueilleux, pas de doute mais… Il voulait _les_ sauver. Il _devait les sauver_! Que ce soit avec sa propre force ou avec un démon. Il avait pris sa décision.

 _Il acceptait cet héritage malin._

FIN

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que cet os vous aura plut ^^_

 _PS : Cet os va devenir une fic très bientôt._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Review ?_

 _Biz !_


End file.
